The Confessions of Sam Carmichael
by XxdreamtruexX
Summary: The sparkle that was in his beautiful green eyes wasn't directed towards her then and it still wasn't, even now at the present time. It was directed towards the person that has his heart, the one that stole him away, his one true love. So here Lorraine was twenty years later, staring intently at her ex who was sitting opposite her and cautiously sipping her tea in silence.


(**A/N) Hi readers,**

**This is my very first story/one shot ever! So I am sorry if it is completely hopeless. I don't know if I want it to be a one shot or a story. If I get reviews I will continue on with it.I was going to do harry potter or a twilight story but I did this instead. I read a one shot in Lorraine's pov and I really liked it so I decided to do one but maybe more than Lorraine's pov.**

**This is mostly about Sam and Lorraine's past.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

**XxdreamtruexX**

Lorraine heard the doorbell chime. She yelled that she will be there in a minute, quickly she dried her hands and made her way to the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to find the one and only Sam Carmichael, ex-husband and father of her children. A man she hadn't seen or talked to in months. Greeting him and directing him into the lounge. Lorraine told him to take a seat.

Without even looking at him. She questioned him.

"A cup of tea?"

"If you don't mind." He replied in a soft voice.

Nodding, Lorraine made her way into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Leaning against the bench, she raked her mind for any idea on why Sam was sitting in her lounge, not finding any, she swiftly made two cups of tea, one with milk and sugar, the other with only milk. Taking a deep breath, Lorraine picked up both cups and made her way into the lounge.

Once in the lounge, she handed Sam his tea with milk and sugar, briefly touching hands. Making her way to the chair opposite him and sitting down. Lorraine finally looked at her ex-husband properly, for the first time since he stepped into the house. He looked the same, not much had changed. The only thing that had changed, were his eyes. There was a gleam in them, a sparkle within his beautiful green eyes that she had seen once before, twenty years ago.

Back then the sparkle wasn't directed towards her and it still wasn't, even now at the present time. It was directed towards the person that has his heart, the one that stole him away, his one true love. It took Sam a week before he realised that he couldn't get married. Not to Lorraine. So he left in search of the girl he had fallen in love with.

He returned a day later, with his heart broken. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to Lorraine. He claimed he loved Lorraine and still wanted to get married. Lorraine agreed, even though she knew he didn't love her, not in the way she loved him. She knew he probably did at some point, when they dated and when he proposed but he was different and all it took was a summer.

Sam and Lorraine got married on their original wedding date. Both content with their marriage for the next few years. However, a lot happened between then and twenty years to the present day. They had two boys, Ben and Logan. Sam and Lorraine were married for 15 years, when they both realised they couldn't take it anymore and within the year they were divorced. Lorraine got custody of the boys and Sam was allowed to see them each week.

So here Lorraine was twenty years later, staring intently at her ex who was sitting opposite her and cautiously sipping her tea in silence. Just one look in his eyes told her what this visit was about. Without Sam even opening his mouth.

"Congratulations." Lorraine said quickly in a simple voice before Sam said anything.

Sam looked at her in surprise.

"How did you-?" He began to say before he was interrupted.

"I know you Sam, one look and the gleam in your eye told me everything - and I saw your ring."

"You haven't changed Lorraine." Sam stated.

"And neither have you." Lorraine replied.

"It only took you twenty years Sam, what are we going to do with you?" She chuckled out.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot but I finally did it, I married her." He said with a grin.

"After all these years I have yet to hear a name." She raised her eyebrow.

"Donna"

"Strong name" she declared.

Glancing out the window, Lorraine gave out a deep sigh.

"I really am happy for you Sam." Her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm happy for me too."

Clearing her throat, while she blinked tears away.

"So Donna, what she like?" Lorraine changes the subject.

Quick with his reply, Sam begins a list of qualities that describes Donna.

"Smart, funny, beautiful, independent, strong, amazing..."

**Like I said before please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks again**

**XxdreamtruexX**


End file.
